Diablo Beast Lab
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: (OCs needed)Neptune,a young Tyrant hybrid after getting separated with her cousin is now living in a laboratory,full of other hybrids like her,in her adventure she meets the danger of being a hybrid and much more...And worse of all...The scientists in the lab are plotting something but what is it...
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hi guys, I m taking a break from WBBA PI Agents,I got the idea of this story from a cartoon:3So here is the form**

**Form(OCs):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Protoform(A hybrid that looks human(Looks)please include what species it can be self created):**

**Beast form(please include what species it can be self created):**

**Personality:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes2:**

**Pajamers:**

**Crush:(Bao is taken)**

**Favourite food:**

**Enemies:**

**Allies:**

**Moves:(At least five and write down their powers)**

**Element:**

**Fear:**

**Others:**

**Crush form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Protoform(A hybrid that looks human(Looks)) please include what species it can be self created)**

**Beast form( please include what species it can be self created):**

**Favourite food:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes2:**

**Pajamers:**

**Enemies:**

**Allies:**

**Moves:(At least five and write down their powers)**

**Element:**

**Fear:**

**Others:**

**Oh and plus I ll need a special OC(Only 1 )To be a healer in this story,he or she will be taken as a major charcter and this oc must not be an original character from the series.**

**Here s the form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Protoform(A hybrid that looks human(Looks) please include what species it can be self created):**

**Favourite food:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes2:**

**Pajamers:**

**Enemies:**

**Allies:**

**Others:**

**Thank you:3**

**Joules(Character):See you all soon:3**

**Macho: And more OCs please**

**Cygnus: You two go back stage NOW!Sorry R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys!It s been a whileGotta start one day though**

**Hope you guys will enjoy it**

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

_Flashback,_

"_Mako?" a blue kitsune hybrid sniff the cool air,it stood up on all fours, a black wolf hybrid was lying down nearby, he picked up the tiny cub. _

"_Mako?"the cub yelped, "Where are __**they **__taking us?" the black wolf just glee at the cub, poking it at the cheek._

_The cub pounced forward, which the black wolf caught in mid- air. _

"_Sir…this is the two hybrids we caught this afternoon,3 pm, an Aquafang and a Duskfang." A black longed haired man loomed over, "They are perfect…" he turned to his assistant, "that DuskFang seems to care about that Aquafang a lot…"_

"_I m not sure sir but we found them in the same cave, do you think they are related?"_

"_If that is the case…"the black haired man pressed a button,a trapdoor opened and three lazers came out, shooting the Duskfang, making him paralysed. "Mako!" yelped the AquaFang, darting across. A robotic gun shoots the AquaFang from the side, sending it sliding into a corner where a cage appeared from the ground and enveloped it, sending it down into the ground._

"_No!" yelled the black wolf, he used his seven tails to smashed the lasers, ignoring the pain, he dashed forward, throwing himself against the wall._

_The black wolf was staring at the black haired man, he emitted low pitches growls, "If you want to ever see that Aquafang you care so much ever you will have to obey every single of my orders."_

_The black haired wolf suddenly morphing back to his protoform, a handsome looking black haired hybrid, his dark wings looming over his face, he lowered his head._

"_Then I ll take that as a yes."_

Present…

"Ninel!" It was a Phoenix nymph named Blaze, her skin is golden like and sort of glows a golden colour. her hair is a blood red and reaches her knees and is completely straight with bangs covering her forehead. She has ruby glowing eyes and black long eye lashes around her neck there is a jail chain attached to her neck with a chain hanging down her chest. "Hey Blaze." Ninel, an ice nymph replied, Ninel has as white as diamond skin with bright goldenrod colored eyes. Her hair is vermilion and it reaches up to mid-back length with curls on the end.

"There is a newbie that just arrived here, I saw men unloading it…" The phoenix nymph said, she shook her head and the chain rattled, "I m sure that it ll have a wonderful time here like the rest of us…"

"Ninel… Blaze…"it was a blue headed man with yellow streaks called out, he was a skinny and tall man, he was wearing a lab coat.

"Professor Joules…" Blaze and Ninel called back, "We heard that a new hybrid will be joining us…" "Yes indeed my dear hybrids, she would be joining you guys shortly, now run along…you wouldn't want to keep the rest waiting…" Joules turned around and walk back into the lab as the Ice Nymph and Phoenix Nymph ran to the canteen.

Meanwhile ,

"Sir we unloaded the AquaFang." "Good…"The black figure said, twirling his seat.

"The DuskFang…sir what are we gonna do with it?"

"Bring him to headquarters …I ll find use for him and soon…"

**Me: Hey guys I m done with chapter 1 **

**Joules:Good ?bad?Please review **

**(We are still accepting ocs )**

**But till then see ya**

**Cygnus out~**


End file.
